User blog:Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X/Cosmic entities: Galactus
Galactus aka the devourer of worlds is a powerful cosmic entity born at the end of the 6th iteration of the Marvel multiverse many billions of years ago, under the name of Galan of Taa. Taa was a paradisian world filled with scientific progress and achievement; one of the brightest minds to come from Taa was a young space explorer named Galan was dispatched to find a way to save Taa since the energy from the emerging universe (previous version of Earth 616)was destroying all life in Galan's universe. Unable to find a solution the majority of Taa's civilization died out until eventually, Galan came up with the brilliant but pretty dumb idea of flying directly into the heart of the emerging cosmic egg (initial singularity of the universe). As he and his comrades flew into the centre of the singularity they were bombarded with lethal does of radiation; this radiation killed everyone except Galan who found himself filled with new and strange energies. As Galan's cosmos approached its final end he was approached by the embodiment of the 5th multiverse who merged its essence with Galan giving birth to the all-powerful Galactus! Now we come to Galactus' stats. Name: Galactus, The devourer of worlds, formerly went by Galan. Origin: Marvel Comics. Age: Billions of years old although he technically transcends the concept of time now that he's the life bringer. Classification: embodiment of balance between life and death; embodiment of rebirth and renewal. Powers and abilities: godlike strength, godlike speed, godlike agility, godlike stamina, godlike durability, non-corporeal existence (Galactus has no distinct form), Immortality, regeneration low godly (Galactus can regenerate from a disembodied consciousness), reality warping (Galactus' mere presence is enough to alter reality), spatial manipulation (simply by existing Galactus bends and warps the fabric of space itself),time manipulation (Galactus' existence effects the past, present and future), energy manipulation (Galactus has complete control over all types of energy including physical, spiritual and magical), matter manipulation on a subatomic level, physics manipulation (Galactus can bend, break or alter the laws of physics), perception manipulation (every race sees Galactus differently since his too form is to incomprehensible), soul manipulation (Galactus can remove all emotions from ones will making one subservient to Galactus), mind manipulation (possesses telepathic powers which rival that of Odin), memory manipulation (can erase memories with ease), illusion creation (Galactus can create powerful illusions many billions of light years away from his intended targets), absorption (can convert objects as large as stars into cosmic energy in order to consume them), telepathy (across many light years), teleportation (Galactus can teleport him or others to any place in the multiverse), telekinesis (can move Galaxy sized objects with his mind), Shape shifting/size manipulation (Galactus can alter his form in any way he likes and grow and shrink to any size he likes), forcefield manipulation, gravity manipulation, cosmic awareness, existence erasure, resistance to mind manipulation, astral projection, black hole creation, void manipulation, resistance to soul manipulation, biological manipulation, portal creation, enhanced senses, intangibility and more. Category:Blog posts